1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for managing overwrite on an optical disc write once.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, it is expected that a new HD-DVD (High-Density Digital Versatile Disc) on which video data and audio data can be written and stored in high qualities and in large quantities, for example, a BD-RE (Blu-ray Rewritable Disc), will be developed and produced.
The BD-RE, as shown in FIG. 1, is divided into an LIA (Lead-In Area), a data area, and an LOA (Lead-Out Area). In the head and the tail of the data area, an ISA (Inner Spare Area) and an OSA (Outer Spare Area) are dividedly arranged.
On the BD-RE, data is recorded in the unit of a cluster corresponding to a specified recording unit, and it is possible to repeatedly record the data in a specified area of the BD-RE, which is called a physical overwrite. At this time, as shown in FIG. 1, it is detected if any defect area exists in the data area during recording the data. If the defect area is detected, a series of replacement-recording operations for performing a replacement recording of the data recorded in the defect area, for example, in the ISA, is performed. Also, position information on the defect area and position information replacement-recorded in the spare area are recorded and stored as a defect list in a DMA (Defect Management Area) of the read-in area as management information.
Meanwhile, the standardization of a BD-WO (Blu-ray Disc Write Once) has recently been discussed among companies concerned, and since the BD-WO is recordable only once over the whole area of the disc, it is impossible to perform the physical overwrite on the BD-WO unlike the BD-RE.
However, it may be necessary to perform the overwrite on a BD-WO in order to edit the recorded data, to modify a part of the recorded data, or to offer convenience to a user or a host, and thus an efficient scheme for this is urgently demanded.